A Destiny Written in Blood
by UK All The Way
Summary: Hatsuharu is breaking under Akito's constant abuse. Who will be his angel and lift him off his feet when he wings forget how to fly? graphic violence, language, self abuse
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter of my first attempt at a Fruits Basket ficlet! If I've spelled any of the character's names terribly wrong or maimed some sort of detail from the series feel free to tell me. If you like Harry Potter check out my profile; I have a number of HP ficlets I'm working on.Please, no flaming. It makes me respond more violently then I like and is a waste of both of our times. I appreciate constructive critiscm butnot blatant insults. Thankee kindly. Also, IMPORTANT, I'm very tentative with the rating of this story. If anyone thinks I need to up the rating feel free to tell me. Try to keep that in mind because the story is for a mature audience andthis willbecome more obvious as it progresses. Please read and review! If you leave a review and would like a response feel free to email me or leave a comment in my LJ (links in my profile). Alrighty then, on with the fic!

Eclipse

* * *

Haru was currently standing in the middle of his room, clothes thrown all about, trying to figure out what he had done with the shirt from his school uniform. He had worn it only yesterday! So, when Momiji bounded into the room, making the door slam, it was to a shirtless Haru in a very bad mood.

"Come on Haru! We're gonna be late!" The rabbit began bouncing around Haru's back. Haru whirled, grabbed the boy by his arm and glared at him. Momij's eyes went wide as he saw his cousin's arms and chest. They were covered with scabs and scars, even words were carved in the pale skin. So shocked by what he saw Momiji didn't register the cow was talking to him.

"Wha-What?"

"I said, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I-I-Haru what happened to you! Were you in a fight?" The older boy's eyes went wide and he dropped Momiji's arm hurridely.

"Uh, yeah I was in fight." Haru turned so the younger boy was facing his back and began to look for his shirt again. It didn't seem as if the rabbit was going to drop the subject however.

"Are you okay Haru? Those look like they hurt a whole lot! Do you want me to go get Hari?" Quick as lightening Haru had turned around and grabbed the rabbit's arm again, squeezing the boy's upper arm painfully.

"Don't tell anyone. Not Hari, not Akito, not even Tohru." Momiji's eyes were watering now but Haru refused to let him go.

"Owww, Haru you're hurting me!"

"If you tell anyone this pain will be nothing. Got it?" The boy nodded. "Good, now get out." Momiji didn't need telling twice, as soon as Haru had released his arm he scurried from the room. He was scared. Haru had just hurt him, hurt him enough to leave some bruises and he hadn't been black! Haru was a gentle guy when he wasn't black, he might yell and stuff but he had never laid a hand on Momiji. It was all because Momiji had wanted to get Hari to look at Haru's scars. The scars, it all came back to those. Momiji didn't understand why Haru didn't want anyone to see them. Yeah, the cow might get in some trouble for getting in a fight but nothing too bad. What was the big deal? Momiji shook his head and waited outside for Haru so they could walk to school. Momiji wanted to ask Haru why he had gotten so mad.

When Haru finally came out the door, having found his shirt, the boy looked so drained and so gloomy Momiji immediately forgot about his questions and began trying to cheer his cousin up. The two boys were a few yards away from the school's entrance when Haru stopped suddenly. Not realizing that his companion had stopped Momiji kept walking untill he realized he only heard his own footsteps. Turning around, he saw Haru looking at him with eyes clouded.

"Haru?"

"I'm really sorry I hurt you Momiji. You know I didn't mean it right? Even if you do run off and tell someone I won't hurt you. I'm sorry I scared you. I just, I just freaked when you said you were going to get Hari. Please, Momiji, don't tell anyone about what you saw." Haru's eyes were so sad they made Momiji want to cry. "Please." This last word was said so softly the rabbit almost didn't hear it. Momiji ran back the small distance he had traveled away from his cousin and wrapped his arms around the cow.

"It's okay Haru, I won't tell anybody. I promise I won't. Don't be sad."

The two broke apart with a jump as the school bell wrang. Momiji squeeled.

"I told you we were going to be late! Hurry, hurry!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. Please read and review!

Eclipse

--------------------------------------------------

As soon as the bell from their class had rung and Haru and Momiji had just walked out the door Tohru began calling their names and waving frantically from down the hall. Haru shook his head.

"She shouldn't do that, she looks like a complete idiot." Haru was going to say more when he looked at Momiji and saw the small boy answering the girl in the same fashion of arm waving and yelling. Haru hit his forehead with his hand and began walking towards Tohru, who was now flanked by Kyo and Yuki (Uo was playing hookie to get out of a test and Hana was forced to go the library for study hall because of supposedly 'attacking fellow students'); Momiji trailing behind him.

"Hi Momiji! Hi Haru!" Momiji began bouncing around again as soon as Tohru greeted him.

"Hiya Tohru!" Kyo and Haru both rolled their eyes at how easily excited the girl and the rabbit were. Haru merely raised an arm in greeting.

The small group headed out to the roof, one of their favourite spots to eat lunch. They began eating and chatting excitedly with the occasional snide comments exchanged between Kyo and Yuki. Haru didn't talk much; he just didn't feel like it. He was content to listen to the others. He caught Momiji looking at him worriedly a few times but would flash him a quick smile and the rabbit would seem satiated. In truth, the cow had a lot on his mind. He had recently been forced to see Akito and had definitely come out the worse for wear. Haru hated talking to the Soma family's leader. Akito always hurt him, not physically, no nothing as simple as that. He always attacked Haru mentally. He would say Haru was slow and stupid; say he wasn't safe to be around other people, that he was dangerous. By the end of his sessions with Akito, Haru almost believed that all he did was hurt people, that he was a monster and a freak. These train of thoughts always made him so depressed he wanted to die; he had taken to cutting a few months ago. The brief release of emotion he felt as the blood ran from his cuts made him feel human again.

Until that morning, Haru had managed to hide his self abuse from everyone, even Akito. It was almost ironic how Haru could hide it from the one person that seemed to be able to read his mind and yet Momiji, the happy-go-lucky rabbit would be the one to see his scars. The cow sighed. He really hadn't meant to hurt or frighten his cousin. He had told the boy the truth when he said he had freaked out. Haru's instincts had taken hold. He was sorry now, of course. The rabbit had only been worried about him and wanted to help. It wasn't his fault. The cow was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Tohru scream. He looked to see the girl about to fall over the edge of the wall that put up a barrier between the roof and a sudden drop. Before anyone else could act Yuki, being closet, grabbed her waist, pulled her back to safety, and...transformed. Tohru immediately began to get overly upset and apologize exuberantly. She was so busy with her apologizing she didn't notice Yuki's shirt, which had landed on the top of the small wall, getting blown off it.

"Yuki! Your shirt!" said Momiji pointing to the wall as the last long sleeve began to slide. Tohru tried to grab it but failed and simply ended up staring after the shirt. Suddenly with a 'poof' Yuki was standing in front of everyone, utterly naked.

"Don't turn around quite yet Miss Honda." Yuki spoke quite calmly for someone who had just been doomed to walk around shirtless. Once Yuki had pulled on what remained of his clothes he looked over the wall dismally at his shirt that was now stuck in a tree.

"I'm so sorry Yuki! Now you don't have a shirt." Tohru looked positively frantic now.

"It's quite alright Miss Honda. Better my shirt over that wall then you." When Tohru failed to calm down Kyo stood up.

"Will 'ya calm down already? Look, I'll go get the damn shirt okay?" Tohru looked up at him hopefully.

"But how will you find it? You'll never be able to on the ground and-," Kyo cut her off.

"I'll climb the tree, stupid." Without another word Kyo had jumped to the tree and begun scrambling down.

"See Miss Honda, no harm done." said Yuki as he sat down to await Kyo. Tohru didn't answer however, but stared at Yuki's chest in dismay. Seeing her looking Momiji and Haru looked as well, Haru almost falling over. The rat's chest was covered in pink scars. It seemed almost as littered as Haru's own.

"Yuki! What happened to you? Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?-," Yuki shook his head and cut her off.

"No, no, I'm quite alright Miss Honda. They're only scars; all of them are quite old. Don't worry." Tohru's eyes were still wide.

"How did you get them? There's so many!" Yuki smiled at her sadly.

"I'm afraid I used to have a very dangerous habit." If possible, Tohru's eyes went wider.

"You mean, you mean you did that to yourself?" The girl's voice came out as more of a squeak.

"Unfortunately I did. But please don't be upset. Like I said, it's been quite along time since I even contemplated doing anything of the sort. There's no need for you to get all distressed." Tohru nodded hesitantly but Haru was still staring at him and Momiji was staring at Haru. Noticing Haru's eyes on him Yuki turned towards him.

"Haru?" The boy looked so shocked and so frightened Yuki was surprised.

"I-I..." Suddenly Haru jumped to his feet and sprinted to the door and off the roof. Yuki looked at him, surprise showing on his face.

"I wonder what's wrong with Haru. It isn't like him to get so worked up, even over something like this." Momiji was staring at the door Haru had run out of, as if he was fighting the urge to run after the cow. He looked so worried Yuki frowned.

"Momiji, do you know what's wrong with Hatsuharu?" The rabbit's head snapped around so fast his hat fell off, his eyes wide and scared. Yuki's frown deepened and he put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Momiji, if you have any idea what's troubling Haru you should tell me. It could be serious and you might not realize it." Momiji was shaking his head emphatically.

"I said I wouldn't tell! I can't! I can't tell you!" Now it was Tohru's turn to look worried.

"Momiji, if you know something you really should tell Yuki-kun. He can help Haru if it's something bad. I'm sure Haru won't be mad at you for wanting to help him. Is he sick? He looked very pale." Momiji shook his head, wanting desperately to tell Yuki about Haru's own scars. As the boy realized the words were on the tip of his tongue he got up to flee before he could say anything but Yuki grabbed his arm. Momiji yelped and his eyes began to water. Seeing this, Yuki let go quickly and before the rabbit could stop him had rolled up the boy's sleeves so the bright purple and blue bruises on his upper arm were clearly visible.

"Momiji," Yuki said quietly. "Did Haru do this to you because you found out what it is you won't tell me?" Momiji nodded and tears began to leak from his eyes.

"He-he told me he was in a fight. And I believed him but he lied! He must have because they looked like yours and the words... he couldn't have gotten those in a fight. Oh, Haru!" Momiji was crying freely now and his shoulders began trembling, he sank to the ground. Yuki immediately drew the boy into his arms and tried to calm him. He was trying desperately to figure out what it was Momiji was talking about. _What of Haru's looked like mine? What words? What in the world has Haru gotten himself into that would make Momiji cry?_

"What the hell is goin' on? Where'd Haru go?" Kyo had retrieved the shirt and was now standing next to Tohru looking at the crying Momiji in Yuki's arms.

"Yuki explained about his scars," Tohru waited for Kyo to say something about them. Kyo looked down at her impatiently and then realized she expected him to ask 'What scars?'.

"I already knew about Yuki's scars. I saw him transform after we had beaten each other senseless one too many times not to notice 'em. He had to tell me awhile back. So what happened to Haru?"

"Well, after Yuki had explained Haru was looking at him as if he had seen a ghost and then he ran off. Then Yuki asked Momiji if he knew what was wrong and now Momiji's crying and saying Haru lied to him." The rabbit was sniffling now and disentangled himself from Yuki.

"I-I think Haru's in trouble." After Yuki put on the shirt Kyo procured for him he looked into the rabbit's eyes.

"What kind of trouble Momiji?"

"He-he asked me not to tell. I said I wouldn't." Momiji's eyes were filling again. "He was so sad Yuki! I've never seen him like that, ever!" Yuki put a hand on Momiji's shoulder and rose.

"I'll go look for him. Don't worry; I'll make sure he's okay." Momiji nodded and allowed Kyo to put an arm around him.

"You're bein' brave kid. Don't worry. Yuki'll figure out what's wrong with Haru so ya' can stop your sniveling."

------------------------------------------------------

Haru was sitting in a deserted class room fiddling with his razor. _I can't believe it. Yuki, YUKI cut himself! I just can't get it. But he said he stopped. That means he only used to cut. I wonder how I never noticed. I guess the same way no one notices I do. Poor Yuki, to do that. He's stronger than I am, he stopped doing it. I wonder what got him to stop. Maybe it was Tohru; maybe he did it before she came but stopped when she started living with him and Shigure._ The boy was so busy wondering about Yuki he didn't notice another presence in the room until a slender finger poked him in the shoulder. He stuffed his razor back up his sleeve quickly, not seeing how whoever it was could have missed it.

When he turned around to see who had poked him he was surprised to see Tohru's friend, he remembered her being called Hana, staring at him. He had no idea what he had done to the girl but she looked slightly annoyed.

"So it's you!" Haru looked at her stupidly. It seemed she hadn't seen his razor after all.

"Uh, me what?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"It's you making my head hurt! Honestly, you're projecting your emotions so heavily it's like someone's screaming in my ears."

"Er...sorry?"

"Never mind. Just stop it."

"But I don't even know how I'm doing it!"

"Well, what's wrong with you then?" Haru looked at her, surprised at the sudden change of topic,

"Wrong with me?"

"Yes, wrong with you. You're sending of waves of pain and sorrow as if someone you knew had just died."

"It's nothing. I'm sorry for making your head hurt." Haru rose as if to leave but Hana grabbed his arm, making him wince as her nails dug into one of his newer cuts.

"Well, if you're really sorry you'll tell me what's the matter so I can make you feel better and then my head won't hurt." Hana sat down on a desk, looking at him expectantly.

"I, well, I just have a lot of things going through my mind right now." The girl rolled her eyes again.

"Care to enlighten me?" Haru shook his head. "Oh, alright. I'll leave you alone. You best be getting back to Tohru now. I'm sure you've worried her sick." As they both rose Hana once again grabbed his arm.

"Oh, and Hatsuharu?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't believe anything he tells you. His forked tongue can only spout lies. He wants you to hurt. He wants to make you feel pain. He makes it so in the end you hate nothing more than yourself and that you worship him with every ounce of your being. You can't let him win. You have to remember there are people that care about you because they like you. They think you're _worth_ something. They don't think you're a freak or a monster. You can't give in to him." While Haru was standing stock-still gaping at her Hana reached in his sleeve and waved his razor in front of him.

"I'll be taking this." Then the girl walked out leaving Haru staring after her. _It almost sounded like she was talking about Akito. But she couldn't have been. There's no way she could know about him. I know Tohru didn't tell her, and even if she did there's no way that girl could know what Akito tells us. She couldn't possibly know Akito. Could she?_

_---------------------------------------------------_

When Yuki finally found Haru in deserted classroom the boy was staring at the door, unseeing. Yuki walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Haru?" The boy shook his head from side to side, as if clearing it.

"Uh, oh, Yuki. Yeah, I'm fine." Yuki looked at him disbelievingly.

"Really? Because when I left to find you Momiji was so worried he was crying. He was saying how you told him you got in a fight but you must have lied to him but he wouldn't say anything else except that he thinks you're in some kind of trouble. He didn't even seem to be angry that you had given him some bad bruises when he found out whatever it is you're hiding." Yuki looked so concerned that Haru wanted to tell him everything, to confide in the boy that had at some point shared in the same kind of darkness as Haru.

"He, he told you I hurt him?" Haru hung his head.

"I figured it out for myself and he couldn't deny it."

"Oh," the word came out as less than a whisper. Yuki knelt and looked up into Haru's downcast face.

"Haru, what is it? What's wrong with you? You've been so weird for a long time now. I guess I just figured it was because of Rin and your break up but that wouldn't have made Momiji so worried. I'm sorry. I should have asked you sooner." When Haru looked into Yuki's eyes he saw genuine sorrow. Yuki really was sorry he had assumed nothing was overly wrong.

"It isn't your fault."

"Maybe not, but I'm still sorry." After a few moments Haru realized his hands were shaking and it seemed Yuki did as well.

"Talk to me Haru. Tell me what's wrong." Haru shook his head.

"You'll hate me."

"I promise I won't hate you. I won't think any less of you. Please, I just want to help you." Again Haru shook his head.

"I can't tell you. I just can't." The cow's voice was so small even as close as he was Yuki had to strain to hear it.

"Alright, I understand. I'm here, when you're ready okay?"

"Thanks Yuki."

"I care about you, we all do. We just want you to be happy." His words were echoes of the ones Hana had spoken and Haru was again assailed with the urge to spill everything to Yuki. When Yuki rose he pulled Haru with him.

"Come on. Everyone's worried, we should go back. Besides lunch is almost over and we have to get to class." Haru nodded and followed Yuki back to the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all who reviewed trying to help me get my butt in year. I was having a very hard time of school and for awhile a severe case of writer's block. Is anyone even still there? I really am sorry, I hope you guys are still reading. There's a bit of doctoring in this chapter and it isn't at all true! I am aware that what Hari does is not actually possible (at least not to my knowledge) but it was needed for my plot to keep moving. Just put it under the category of 'aritistic liscense'.

Eclipse

--------------------------------------------------

It had been a little over a week since the incident on the roof top. No one mentioned Momiji's outburst about Hatsuharu being in trouble. In fact, everything seemed almost normal besides the occasional concerned sideways glances Haru caught the others giving him when they thought he wasn't looking. Hana-jima didn't approach the ox about his confiscated razor either, and Haru, too afraid she might have a connection with Akito, didn't approach her. The ox, realizing everyone was trying to hide the fact they were still concerned about him, had made an attempt tp act more like himself again. It worked for the most part, except Yuki and Momiji became even more worried because unlike the others they knew something was wrong with him and that he was trying desperately to hide it.

Although the ox was succumbing more and more to the darkness that seemed to be invading his every particle of being he hadn't gotten up the courage to talk to Yuki yet. He was almost embarrassed to admit that it was because of the words of Akito that he was so depressed. He knew that he didn't have it that bad compared to the one's Akito loved to torture, Yuki included. If the rat handled Akito how could he not think less of Haru when the ox told him he couldn't? He would most likely just say Hatsuharu was being weak, and that he had it easy compared to himself. Haru didn't think he could handle those words coming from Yuki's mouth. Yes, the rat had said he wouldn't think less of him but how could he not? Hatsuharu thought less of himself! He wouldn't blame Yuki if the boy said he hated him after Haru told him everything. So, no, Haru hadn't talked to Yuki; couldn't talk to the rat.

Momiji kept following Haru everywhere, always at his elbow. Haru was pretty sure this was because after seeing Yuki's scars and hearing his explanation of how he used to cut himself the rabbit had put two and two together, figured out he was cutter, and was hoping that by being with him he wouldn't hurt himself anymore. Whenever Haru would ask his cousin about his behavior the boy would only say he had decided he didn't spend enough time with Haru and then pout and ask Haru if he wanted him to go. Of course, pouting the way he did made Haru feel guilty and he would always tell the boy he could stay. Unfortunately the rabbit couldn't be with him at all times and new cuts were being added to his arms and chest almost daily.

Haru was sitting in his class, staring at his text book but not really seeing it. He had another meeting with Akito today. Akito was calling him more and more lately. _He's only calling me because neither Yuki or Kyo will come. As soon as one of them goes and sees him I bet he'll drop me completely. I almost wish I could just tell Yuki to go see him but I can't do that...I've seen how scared Yuki still is of him. I couldn't make Yuki face Akito. _The boy sighed and tried to concentrate on his assignment. He finally had to admit to himself that it was pointless, his mind was a whirling mass of fear and anger; he couldn't concentrate on anything. Haru got up from his desk, all eyes looking up from their independent reading to stare at him, and walked up to the teacher who was writing on the blackboard. After Haru had poked the man's shoulder and he had turned around the ox whispered he wasn't feeling well and asked if he could go the nurse's office. The man nodded his head and told him if Haru wasn't back by the end of class he would give his schoolwork to Momiji to pass on. Hatsuharu thanked his teacher and walked out the door.

As he walked aimlessly, Haru realized the excuse hadn't been entirely without some truth to it. His head really did hurt and he felt a little woozy. _I didn't eat breakfast, I'm probably just hungry._ When he began to feel dizzy as well however, Haru wondered if maybe he should actually go to the nurse's office. Deciding against it (the nurse would either say he was faking and send him back to class or call Hatori, whom the ox definitely didn't want examining him) Haru headed to the bathroom with thoughts of splashing some cold water on his face to clear his head.

Before he got to the bathroom however his head was spinning to the point the only thing Haru could do was slide down the wall and sit on the floor. Bringing his hands to clutch his head Hatsuharu tried to figure out what had brought this on. So he hadn't eaten breakfast, that shouldn't have had such an affect on him. He realized he was sitting in a wing of the school only used during the summer because it had the pool and all the other outdoor courts for gym. _Well, at least I know why no one's found me yet. Unless someone looks directly down the hall they won't see me. _He quickly changed that assessment as, even with his head in his hands so he couldn't see, he registered someone crouching in front of him.

"Hey, you're Hatsuharu Soma right?" The boy nodded, vaguely recognizing the voice but his muddled brain wasn't quite able to place it. "What'cha doin' down here?" Haru realized he might as well look up and figure out who it was but he had to fight to lift his head, it felt so heavy.

Crouching before him was the yankee girl, Uo. What was it with Tohru's friends finding him when he didn't want to be found?! It must have been time for lunch or else she wouldn't have been out of class. Haru figured he must have missed the bell, thinking it was part of the throbbing in his head. The way she was looking at him, with a bit of worry, meant he must look like he felt. He tried to smile but could only manage a wane sort of grimace. His heart seemed to be pounding in his ears and he felt as if his head must surely be cracking in two.

"I didn't realize where I was. I was aiming for the bathroom."

"Well, you must really not have been paying attention. That or you're really stupid. You're in completely the wrong direction. You okay? You don't look so hot."

"I'm not sure. My head hurts and I'm dizzy. That's why I had to sit down." Uo reached out and put her palm on Haru's brow. The coolness felt nice on his pained head. The girl frowned.

"You ain't got a fever or anything. Here, wait a sec. The others weren't far behind me." Haru let his head flop back down so it rested on his knees as the girl rose. He winced when she began shouting down the hall.

"HEY CARROT-TOP, PRINCE, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOUR COUSIN."

It wasn't long before he registered Kyo's voice calling back. After a few moments the girl was standing in front of him with Yuki and Kyo crouching to be at his level.

"Haru? What is it? What's the matter?" Yuki's voice sounded really concerned which made the ox feel guilty; he hadn't meant to worry anyone.

"It hurts." When he didn't say any more and only continued to hide his head in his knees and rub his temples he felt an arm around his shoulders

"Yo, Haru? Come on, talk to us we aren't mind readers and can't help unless 'ya tell us what hurts." That was Kyo. Haru just couldn't muster enough energy to raise his head through the fog that seemed to be filling it. The pain was getting worse by the second. His ears were ringing and he was afraid he was going to pass out.

"When I asked him earlier he said his head hurt and something about bein' dizzy," said Uo. "He doesn't have a fever or anything so... I dunno." Haru pictured the girl shrugging.

"Maybe we should call Hari?" Kyo was asking Yuki. _No! Then he'll know about the cuts. And if it's at the main house then Akito'll be sure to find out. No! I can't let them do it! _Haru reached out and grasped what he figured must have been Yuki's knee.

"I don't think he wants Hari to look at him." Hatsuharu could hear the conflict in Yuki's voice. The rat obviously wanted to call the family doctor but must have also been remembering a similar instance in which he had been lying on the ground fighting for breath but reached out and grabbed Haru's ankle to keep him from calling the main house. That desperate gesture had kept Haru from doing it then and the ox hoped it would keep Yuki from calling now.

"Yeah well, he needs a doctor. You can see that as well as I can. It isn't like Hari's gonna hurt him." Kyo sounded annoyed and possibly, if Haru dared think it...concerned.

"I don't know why Haru doesn't want to be examined by Hatori but I think it's important to him."

"Well, what should we do then if you're so smart?" The next thing he knew Yuki was whispering in his ear softly.

"What if Hatori came here? Would that at least be better than going to the main house?" Hatori still couldn't raise his head, but he forced himself to formulate words.

"Yes, just not the main house." Haru's voice sounded weak and small, even to his own ears but he figured even if Hari knew, so long as Akito didn't find out about the scars, it would be okay.

"You can use my cell." Uo must have handed the device to Kyo because the cat's arm was removed from his shoulder.

"Hey Hari?" Haru could hear Hatori's voice as if from a distance. "Oh good. It is you. Look, do you think you could come down to school?" A moment's pause and then Kyo's tone became obviously annoyed. "No it isn't the damn rat. It's Hatsuharu and he doesn't want to go the main house for some stupid reason." The ox could hear Hatori asking Kyo more questions. "Something's wrong with his head." Another pause. "Look, can you just get here? I think it's getting worse...Yeah we can do that...Okay...Okay. Thanks Hari." The ox heard the snap of the phone closing.

"Hatori says to get him to the deserted class down here and put him on the couch. Apparently the room used to be for the counselor but was condemned because of mold or something. It's right at the end of this hall so I figured we could get him that far." Haru could tell Yuki was nodding and then both boys had one of his arm's over their own shoulders and were hauling him to his feet. He swayed dangerously and his head sagged to his chest. He was so weak! What the hell was wrong with him?!

Once Kyo and Yuki had laid Haru down on the couch and his head was supported by the dusty cushions the ox could see who was with them. His vision was blurry but he could make out Tohru, the weird Hana girl, and Momiji along with Kyo, Yuki, and the Yankee. _So everyone's here to see me look like a weak blob. Just great. This couldn't get any worse. _Famous last words.

Haru began to nod off. He felt Momiji sit on the arm of the couch, and could hear Tohru hovering by the other arm but the others were still and silent. No one moved until Hana's head snapped up and stared at the door. Her eyes were wide and scared. Noticing this, Tohru rushed to her side.

"Hana-jima-san! What is it? Are you okay?"

"He's here." Was the girl's only response as she remained staring at the door.

"Who-" But Tohru was cut off by the arrival of Hari and to everyone's dismay, Akito.

"What's he doin' here?" Kyo spat.

"He insisted on coming with me. You said hast was needed so I didn't waste the hour it would have taken to dissuade him and just brought him along." Hatori said in his calm way as he knelt by the couch. No one was looking at him however. Akito's eyes were going from face to face. When he saw Hana they narrowed.

"You treacherous she-devil. How dare you show yourself before me!"

"How dare you continue to leave your pitiful excuse of an existence?" Hana's eyes were cold as ice and her voice dripped contempt. Uo and Tohru looked at each other, wondering at their friend's sudden show of emotions.

"You will not speak to me that way! I am your master."

"I'm not one of your precious little zodiac pets. You are no master of mine, Akito and you never were." Hana hadn't moved an inch but she suddenly seemed threatening, the air around her crackled. Before anyone could do anything Akito had strode across the room and had yanked the girl's braid so hard her neck cracked.

"How dare you speak of your betters that way?! You little freak. I trained you. Without me you would still be huddling in your room never able to go out in public, afraid of hearing others' thoughts."

"Yes, you trained me...to be your weapon! I am not your pawn and you will not use me to hurt my friends!" Akito yanked the girls braid again, causing her too lose her balance and slide of the desk. "That's it, isn't Akito? That's why you're so angry. I wouldn't follow your orders and hurt Tohru. I refused, as did Megumi. You're mad because we wouldn't obey you and my father didn't make us!" Akito dropped the girl's braid in favour of slapping her hard across the face. So hard she landed on the floor.

"You will be mine little witch. As will your brother. Your father can't protect you forever. He can't ignore me no matter how hard he tries! He is a Soma and he will heed me in the end. I will not forget your insolence when the day comes that your father brings you to me wench and you best hope I'm feeling merciful."

"Akito," Hari snapped. "You're going to exhaust yourself. Leave the girl alone until her father brings her to you. She's not worth you becoming ill again." The Soma family leader looked as if he was going to get angry at Hatori but in the end he nodded.

"You're right. She isn't worth my time. I'll remember this and then, when I have her and her brother I'll punish them both." Akito looked at Hatori again. "I'll be waiting in the car." He walked up to Haru and moved a cold finger across the boy's cheek, causing him to shudder. "I'll expect to see you soon, my monster." Without another word the man swept out of the room.

As soon as he was gone it was as if a spell had been lifted in the room. Tohru and Uo rushed over to Hana and helped her to stand. All the others in the room were staring at her except for Hari. Hana looked down, the hair that had escaped her braid covering her face from view. No one noticed as Hatori injected Hatsuharu with what looked like blood and whispered in the boy's ear.

"I carry that around for when Akito starts coughing up blood and loses too much. It's my blood and as all the zodiac have the same blood type you'll be fine. It's only a quick fix. You need to rest and eat something. I don't how you lost so much blood Hatsuharu but I suggest you stop whatever it is as it's obviously affecting your health." The doctor then took out gauze and a disinfectant and strode over to Hana. Putting the girl's hair behind her ears he began to clean the bleeding cuts on her lip and cheek.

"One of these days Akito isn't going to stop at slapping you. He'll hurt you to a point I won't be able to fix you again. You need to be more careful with him. You know that." Hatori's voice remained calm and level yet he was definitely annoyed and worried for the girl.

"I'm sorry Hatori-san." Hana mumbled. "He'll be angry with you now."

"Yes, he probably will but he won't hurt me. Not when he's just done so much. He isn't stupid and he knows he will most likely collapse later. He can't risk me being unconscious and unable to help him." After Hatori had taped the gauze to the girl's cheek with medical tape he looked her in the eyes.

"Now, I want you to stay clear of anyone from the main house except the people in this room. Megumi as well. Akito is right; your father will break eventually. He has no choice, as a Soma he will listen to Akito. Even if he fights Akito will get him. You don't know just how close to home your words hit. Akito wants you and your brother and he'll do anything to get what he wants. Tell your father and mother the same as I've told you." Hari packed up his bag and began to walk out of the room.

"Hatori-san wait!" When the doctor turned to look at Hana it was to see the girl looking at the rest of the room's occupants. "What am I supposed to tell them?"

"I would suggest you tell them everything. Akito's first trick will be to use them to get to you. They should be prepared." Then Hatori too, was gone.

It had taken a lot of cajoling and pushing to get the whole tale out of Hana-jima. The girl seemed to have trouble saying it and during certain points she simply stopped and had to be questioned in order to get her talking again. The others got the whole story from the girl eventually however, and it was enough to make the Somas shocked, and to make Uo and Tohru furious with Akito on their friend's behalf.

It seemed that when she was still very young, before she had met Tohru and Uo and while Hana was still having trouble controlling her powers the girl's parents had sent her to many doctors and psychiatrists in attempts to help their daughter. After a particularly bad day, in which Hana had actually blacked out from all the voices she heard in her head the girl's father, in a moment of desperation, had taken Hana to Akito who was known among the Soma's as having great power over the mind. Hana's father was a Soma, his grandfather had been the Soma family leader before Akito, so as a boy, Hana's father had grown up with the members of the zodiac and with full knowledge of their condition.

When the girl was brought before Akito he had said that her powers were side affects of having so much zodiac blood but not being possessed by a zodiac spirit herself. He took the girl and began training her to focus and have control over her mind. He would have her practice on zodiac members he was angry with and over time she began to gain the upper hand over her powers. When she was older, and realized Akito was trying to use her to hurt people she had stopped going to him. He didn't seem to care until recently, when he began calling her to the main house constantly and trying to persuade her to attack Tohru and get rid of the girl once and for all. Hana had refused and so Akito had gone to Megumi.

Like his sister, Megumi had odd powers when he was young. Before her parents knew what was happening Akito had taken their son and begun training him 'incase' the powers should be a problem. Hana realized that he was training her brother to be a tool, like she had been. Megumi, too, realized this very early on in his training and did as his sister had done and stopped going to Akito. Like with Hana, it seemed Akito didn't care until recently.

As Megumi had never openly been defiant towards him like Hana, Akito believed it would be as simple as telling the boy to attack Tohru Honda and the job would be done. He was so surprised when Megumi disobeyed him that the boy was able to get out of the main house without a scratch on him. Ever since then Akito had been using his influence on Hana's father to force the siblings to his biding. So far, their father had been steadfast in his refusals but as Akito became more creative in ways of harming him the man was losing his resilience.

By the time Hana had finished her tale Tohru was hugging her tightly, Uo was looking murderous, Kyo's mouth was hanging open, and Yuki was staring at her with confused, saucer-sized eyes.

"It was you! You were the little girl in the room with me!" Yuki seemed as if he was surprised at his own daring to say such things.

"Yes, that was me. Akito used to order me to put scary images in your head and make you live a nightmare. I could never do it though and I always ended up trying to comfort you. I'm sorry." Hana smiled at him slightly. "You must have just thought you were going crazy." Yuki nodded.

"I always thought I imagined you. Still, I suppose I should be thanking you. You could have turned a nightmare into a hell but you didn't."

"It wasn't as if I had any choice really. I could either torture you and scar you for life or try and help you in my own little way. It wasn't like Akito could tell the difference." Yuki nodded but continued to stare at Hana with a new light.

"Wait," Tohru interjected. "You knew all about their curse and you still let me live with Shigure, and Yuki, and Kyo?"

"You were good for them and they for you...usually."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it. What the hell is everyone talking about!? What curse? And why didn't any of you guys just sock Akito and have done with it? He isn't that much older than us." Uo was looking from one face to the other, realization that she was the only one present who wasn't in on the secret.

"I'm sorry Uo, but it's a family secret I'm afraid." Yuki looked honestly sad that they couldn't tell the girl. "Only the zodiac members are supposed to know of it, not even Hana should and Tohru found out by accident." Uo nodded and putting on a smile ruffled Kyo's hair.

"Looks like there's more to you than I thought Carrot-top. Maybe you aren't a complete loss after all."

"DAMN YANKEE!"


End file.
